


[podfic] The First Steps

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri), reena_jenkins



Series: We Are Defiance [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Visible Souls, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, ITPE 2017, Multi, Podfic, older anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Anakin Skywalker has never seen anyone else with the swirling motes of light that he knows surround him, and his mother.





	[podfic] The First Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The First Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476041) by [Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Older Anakin, Alternate Universe - Visible Souls, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:30:32  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW\)%20_The%20First%20Steps_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0802.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/pattyisnickname)[](http://twitter.com/pattyisnickname) **pattyisnickname**


End file.
